1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a mobile terminal and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a displaying method thereof for displaying a keypad on a touch screen that does not initially receive a touch input among a plurality of touch screens to allow key input to be performed through the keypad without blocking a user's view of an object.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electronic device including a touch screen may provide both an information inputting function and an information displaying function through the touch screen, and thus a user can conveniently operate the electronic device. The electronic device including a touch screen may provide only a function with respect to a simple operation of the touch screen.
An electronic device including a plurality of logically or physically divided touch screens may provide functions for carrying out various operations of the plurality of touch screens. Accordingly, development of a variety of methods may be needed for controlling an electronic device using the plurality of touch screens.